La Oscuridad
by Marian Austen S
Summary: Una noche y todo cambia. Lo conoció en su momento de mayor debilidad, él creyó que era un ángel y ella su peor pesadilla. Un reencuentro, y todo parece estar mal: él no era para ella, era todo lo prohibido, su maestro, su pesadilla. Ella era su fruta prohibida y su salvación. AU.
1. First Light

Capítulo 1 "First Light/ Primera luz"

"_One love, one heart, one destiny."_

_Bob Marley_

Me mire al espejo, deteniendo mi atención a las pequeñas marcas en mi antebrazo. Las cosas en mi vida no estaban bien, nunca lo habían estado. Desvié la mirada a la pequeña ventana que mostraba el cielo cubierto de estrellas brillantes y suspiré.

Era la mentira y la hipocresía viviente. Debía fingir que todo estaba bien, porque eso era lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir la tortura de mi vida.

- Rose – Gritó Lucius detrás de la puerta del baño. Me limpié las lágrimas y traté de tranquilizarme. – Sal… - Susurró en un tono bajo.

Respiré hondo y fui hacia la puerta, tocando la fría superficie de la manija, como si fuera una descarga eléctrica me aleje de la puerta recordando minutos antes de entrar al baño.

Estaba bailando en la pista de baile con mis amigas, un muchacho se había acercado hacia mí y una petición había salido de sus labios, el momento había sido tan rápido, mi novio se había acercado y lo había golpeado, yo había tratado de detenerlos y él me había golpeado.

Miré de nuevo la superficie purpura de mi brazo y sollocé.

- Déjame tranquila – susurré sin ganas. Poco después varios golpes retumbaron en la puerta provocando que me alejara de ella. Detrás de mí había una pequeña ventana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, trepé sobre el inodoro y con dificultad logré salir al pasillo trasero del club nocturno.

Caminé hacia la avenida transitada cuando comencé a escuchar gritos detrás de mí. Me volví lentamente, mirando a Lucius caminar hacia mí con paso rápido y molesto. Con rapidez me quité los tacones y corrí, sin importarme el vestido elevándose al aire, sentía la adrenalina en mi cuerpo dándome mayor coraje. Necesitaba soledad y tranquilidad.

Minutos después llegué a un pequeño jardín, había perdido a mi persecutor atrás. Me detuve a la sombra de un árbol para tomar un respiro. Había corrido cuando lo que había deseado había sido soltarle un puñetazo a Lucius por haberme tocado, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, ni físicas ni emocionales. Poco antes de la fiesta, las palabras más hirientes destinadas de mi familia hacia mi habían sido dichas, la decepción en sus ojos, a pesar de haber tratado de ser un hija modelo, un hija de la cual pudieran estar orgullosos, pero en sus ojos solo había odio y decepción.

Un olor peculiar y de cigarro llegó a mí desde mi lado derecho, me volví para encontrar una sombra acostada con la cabeza recargada en el tronco. Por el olor deduje que era cigarro. Me aleje tosiendo y reacia a sentarme con un extraño.

- No dejes que mi presencia interfiera con sentarte aquí – Habló una voz ronca desde la sombra del árbol. Me detuve y me volví, parecía ser un joven.

- Puedes quedártelo – Respondí. Di media vuelta para continuar cuando volvió a hablar.

- Compartámoslo – Dijo riendo. – Hoy estoy con ganas de compartir todo… - Le miré con dificultad por la oscuridad, pero logré ver que tenía una botella de vidrio en la mano, y en la otra el cigarro. – Incluso te comparto mis penas…

- No es buena idea combinar alcohol y cigarro, señor.

- ¿Señor? – Se burló. - ¿Parezco señor?

- No lo sé, no puedo verlo, señor.

Con dificultad se levantó y camino hacia mí. Estaba lista para atacarlo o correr según dependiera la situación. Parecía estar en mal estado, borracho y bastante emocional.

El árbol daba sombra a gran parte de donde nos encontrábamos, yo estaba de lado de la luz irradiada por la luna. Di unos pasos atrás cuando camino hacia la parte iluminada. Ahí fue cuando lo vi: un joven más alto que yo, parecía tener veintitantos años. Iba con un traje obscuro, la camisa blanca arrugada y abierta por la mitad de los botones, el cabello rubio desarreglado, dándole un aspecto interesante pero descuidado, mandíbula fuerte y enmarcada por la leve barba creciente que parecía otorgarle años e intensidad a su rostro. Pero lo que capto mi atención eran los ojos grisáceos levemente oscurecidos y enmarcados por gruesas cejas que me miraban con intensidad.

- ¿Termino de checarme, señorita? – Sonrió fugazmente. Dio un paso hacia mí y se tambaleo. De pronto me encontré tratando de ayudarlo pero eso solo ocasiono que cayera sobe mí.

El olor a whisky inundo mis sentidos. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de mi cuello que podía sentir su respiración erizando mi piel.

Traté de empujarlo pero él solo rio. Tenía miedo, pero sobre todo coraje. Debía haberme ido a mi casa no haberme escabullido para ver al patán de mi novio, y no me habría encontrado en esta situación.

Le volví a empujar con más fuerza. Se alejó para ver mi rostro, detenidamente recorrió mis facciones deteniéndose en mis labios.

- Un ángel cayó del cielo – Susurró tocándolos levemente. Le miré molesta dispuesto a golpearlo donde fuera para quitármelo de encima.

- Muévete – Susurré.

- Oblígame – Respondió con una breve sonrisa. El impulso y el enojo creciente en mi cuerpo, me hizo golpearlo en la entrepierna. Por el dolor cayo de lado dejándome libre para levantarme y correr.

Le mire rápidamente y me moví lista para correr cuando lo escuche comenzar a llorar.

- Tienes que estar loca – Me dije mentalmente cuando me acerqué manteniendo una breve distancia entre nosotros.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté mirándolo a lo lejos.

- Tienes que estarme jodiendo – Gritó. – Podría ser un maldito violador y tú sigues aquí.

- Estabas llorando y yo pensé…

- Me soltaste una patada en mi entrepierna, ¿Se supone que este riendo, niña? – Espectó levantándose con lentitud.

La botella estaba junto a él con todo el líquido esparcido en la tierra.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunté aún sin acercarme a él. Se volvió hacia mí y me miró sorprendido.

- Estoy borracho. – Dijo señalándose. Rodé los ojos y asentí.

- Puedo verlo – Respondí sarcástica.

- Podría hacerte daño. – Susurro. Volví a rodar los ojos y me acerqué a él sin importarme el cosquilleo en mi cuerpo previniéndome del peligro.

- Si hubieras querido hacerme daño lo hubieras hecho. – Expliqué mirándole mientras se sentaba con pesadez contra el tronco. – Segundo, soy campeona de kick boxing, intenta acercarte y te patearé el trasero.

Sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

- Lucius.

Le miré y me encontré a mí misma sonriendo. Era un hermoso nombre.

- Rose. – Le informé.

Me miró y sonrió.

- El nombre de un ángel.

- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo llamarle a alguien para que te recoja? – Pregunté insistiendo en ayudarlo. Parecía un hombre fuerte tanto física como emocionalmente pero ahora frente a mí parecía débil como un niño.

- Lo que necesito es un milagro. – Respondió. Le mire extrañada y me acerque más a él dejando aún una leve distancia entre nosotros.

- Si me permites la pregunta, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Hoy me han preguntado tantas veces si me encuentro bien, y les respondo que si… - Comenzó mirando al suelo cabizbajo. – La mentira es mí consuelo, pero los verdaderos ojos, verían las verdaderas mentiras…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Insistí. Parecía no querer responder y dar respuestas redundantes.

- Soy un ser odiado e indeseado y pago mi castigo, ángel.

- ¿Por eso bebes? – Pregunté mirando la botella vacía.

- Bebo para olvidar mis penas.

- ¿Qué tipo de penas puedo tener un hombre como tú? – Pregunte sonriendo, me acerque a él. Y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya. Esa era yo, cuando veía a alguien mal deseaba consolarlo, porque una persona menos triste en la tierra parecía causarme un tipo de consuelo.

- Un ángel como tú no debe escuchar todos los pecados de un ser tan obscuro como yo…

- Lucius, escúchame. – Le obligué a mirarme. Su mirada alicaída me miraba con la oscuridad inundando sus hermosos ojos pardos. – Sea lo que suceda, tiene arreglo. Todo en esta vida tiene arreglo.

- No, ángel. La vida es una mierda, y nos toca a los hombres vivirla a gracia de los pecados que cometemos, vivimos y pagamos. Y ahora yo estoy pagando.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás pagando? – Pregunté sentándome junto a él. Me miró intensamente y rio.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Rose? – Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bien. Aquellos labios rosas que me sonreían….

Me encontré mirándolo sorprendida. No lo conocía y creía que era guapo...era guapo, muy guapo, aunque estuviera borracho.

- Dieciocho. – Respondí y con curiosidad pregunté: - ¿Tú?

- Veintitrés.

Me mordí el labio tímidamente sin saber que decir. El silencio recaía sobre nosotros pesadamente.

- ¿No debería estar en tu casa con tus muñecos? – Pregunto.

Le miré molesta y sorprendida.

- En primera, no tengo muñecos, tengo dieciocho años. – Especté y respiré hondo. – Y en segunda…

Me quedé callada pensando en mis padres. No creía que fueran a preocuparse o siquiera notar mi ausencia, parecían estar ocupados en sí mismos y en mi hermano. Podría sucederme algo y ellos nunca lo notarían.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto. Me miraba con atención esperando mi respuesta.

- En mi casa es como si no existiera…

- Dudo que eso sea posible, ángel… - Susurro.

- ¿Por qué me llamas ángel? – Demande curiosa. No había pronunciado mi nombre más que una vez, pero el apodo parecía haberse marcado en sus labios hacia mi persona.

- Porque eso eres. – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Pareces ser mi redención y mi perdición.

- No me conoces… - susurré.

- Pero espero hacerlo, algún día, cuando este maldito dolor de cabeza no este matándome, y mis sentidos vuelvan a mí… - Le miré sonriendo, se había quedado dormido. Poco a poco su cabeza encontró lugar en mi hombro, y preferí no moverme.

Parecía indefenso frente a mí. Saqué mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo y miré la hora. 11:11.

- Pide un deseo… - Susurré sarcástica mirando el cielo.

Me encontraba aquí cuidando una persona que no conocía, borracho y con delirios mentales que no dejaba de llamarme ángel, cuando el parecía un maldito ángel caído del cielo, un espécimen de guapura celestial.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios formados en una "o". Le miré sonriendo. Negué con la cabeza.

Solo esperaba que al despertar no sintieras los efectos secundarios de su gran amigo conocido como el alcohol.

Seguí mirando la oscuridad, y la penumbra, algunos coches pasaban en la calle paralela, pero nadie caminaba a estas horas de la noche.

Le miré unos minutos más, hasta que sentí mis ojos cerrarse, y un sueño conciliador me adentro a los profundos pensamientos de mi mente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a golpear mi piel. Miré el jardín soleado con algunas familias que me miraban curiosas a lo lejos. Me acostumbre a la luz cuando sentí un vacío a mi lado, Scorpius no se encontraba junto a mí. No había rastro de él, y la duda nacía en mí, ¿Había sido un sueño?  
No había recordado haber tomado ni una gota de alcohol en el club con Lucius.

Tomé mi celular y encontré varias llamadas perdidas: de mis padres y de mi novio.

Marqué a mi casa, esperando escuchar los gritos de mi madre, y los reclamos de mi padre, pero nadie contestaba. Me levanté con pesadez, limpiando la tierra de mi ropa y me acerqué a la calle para parar un taxi.

Seguí intentando llamar a mis padres rumbo a mi casa. El taxista había mirado mi aspecto con desaprobación, parecía haber salido de una noche dura, y alocada. Le ignoré y cuando llegué a mi casa, le pagué sin mirarlo.

Entré a mi hogar llamando a mis padres cuando encontré una pequeña nota en el recibidor central de la entrada.

_La madre de Lucius falleció anoche, te buscamos. Llámame._

_Mamá x._

Abrí la boca sorprendida. Por eso había logrado perder a Lucius en mi huida. A pesar de lo sucedido, sentía que debía ir a apoyarlo, porque era mi amigo.

Corrí a mi habitación y saqué un discreto vestido de mi armario, me agarré el cabello en un moño alto, me coloqué el vestido, zapatillas discretas, tomé las llaves de mi _Audi,_y salí corriendo hacia el garaje. Marqué a mi madre, al segundo timbrazo respondió.

- ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó con voz contenida. Estaba enojada pero lo más probable es que se encontrará con alguien y mantenía las apariencias.

- Vi su nota. ¿Dónde están? – Pregunté ignorándola.

- En el panteón donde enterramos a tu abuelo. – Respondió. Segundos después colgó.

Salí del auto, mirando a lo lejos una pequeña multitud de personas vestidas de negro. Luché un poco por entrar al recinto, mirando a lo lejos a mi madre junto a mi hermana quienes platicaban con Lucius.

Me acerque a ellos. Lucius me miró y me abrazó.

- Lo siento mucho. – Susurre correspondiendo a su abrazo. Sozolló en mi hombro, abrazando mi cuello.

- Ayer yo… - Intentó hablar cuando se alejó. Mi madre parecía curiosa de nuestra conversación.

- No importa. No pasó nada.

- Perdóname, Rose. – Pidió. Asentí y coloqué mi mano junto a la suya. Me sonrió brevemente.

- Debo ir al baño. – Hablé. Lucius me guio a través de la multitud y me señalo una puerta frente a mí.

Entré con rapidez, sintiendo los locos pensamientos llenando mi mente. ¿Qué sucedía en mi vida?

Mojé mi cara y la saqué con un pedazo de papel. Me miré al espejo, mirando mi lamentable aspecto después de la noche anterior.

Un ruido salió del baño, parecía ser un quejido, miré sobre mi hombro, cuando escuché un grito seguido de unas risas.

Miré extrañada el último baño pero le ignoré. Un portazo se escuchó después el golpe de los tacones. Una muchacha rubia acomodándose el vestido me miró con una sonrisa irónica.

- Tú no viste ni escuchaste nada. – Dijo acomodándose los tirantes. Ahora entendía los gritos.

Le miré con asco y desvié la mirada. Un joven de cabello rubio salió del baño cabizbajo. Paso su mano por su cabello acomodándolo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y abrí la boca sorprendida.

- Scorpius– Susurré.

- ¿Rose? – La voz de Lucius se acercó a la puerta del baño. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi novio mirándome con impaciencia. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó al muchacho.

- Yo… - Scorpius trató de hablar pero seguía su mirada fija en mí.

- Rose, este es Scorpius: mi hermano.


	2. I Can't Stop

**Capítulo 2: I Can't Stop/ No Puedo Parar**

_**Y que un beso... uno solo puede más que el olvido si se juntan dos bocas en un beso prohibido**_

_José Angel Buesa_

**Anteriormente….**

Le miré con asco y desvié la mirada. Un joven de cabello rubio salió del baño cabizbajo. Paso su mano por su cabello acomodándolo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y abrí la boca sorprendida.

– Scorpius– Susurré.

– ¿Rose? – La voz de Lucius se acercó a la puerta del baño. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi novio mirándome con impaciencia. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó al muchacho.

– Yo… – Scorpius trató de hablar pero seguía su mirada fija en mí.

– Rose, este es Scorpius: mi hermano.

Miré a Lucius sorprendida. Scorpius se encontraba frente a mí, mirándome con la misma intensidad que anoche.

– Scorpius, esta es mi novia, Rose – Lucius se acercó a mi colocando su mano sobre mi cintura para acercarme a él.

– Vaya... – Rio pasándose la mano por el cabello. Me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona. – No sabía que tenías novia, Lucius.

– Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. – Respondió con voz filosa mi acompañante. Parecía haber un denso ambiente cuando Scorpius miro molesto a Lucius. – Has estado mucho tiempo de viaje…y casualidad que regresas para el funeral de nuestra madre.

– La escuela me ha mantenido ocupado. – Respondió Scorpius desviando la mirada. La rubia que había salido del baño nos miraba impaciente, se acercó al rubio y le sonrió a Lucius.

– Soy Daphne Parkinson. – Me miró de arriba abajo y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cabello de Scorpius.

Desvié la mirada molesta. Una especie de nudo en mi interior comenzó a formarse, desconocía el significado. Scorpius continuaba mirándome.

– Rose Weasley. – Respondí cortante. Lucius se acercó a saludarla de forma propia y después me tomo de la mano para salir del baño.

– Gusto en conocerte, Rose. – Susurro la voz gruesa de Scorpius. Le miré sobre mi hombro. Me miraba fijamente, sus ojos grisáceos penetrándome como si pudiera leer mis más íntimos pensamientos.

– Lo mismo digo, Scorpius.

Lucius me guio a través de una multitud de personas que le daban su más sentido pésame. Le miré sorprendida, no encontraba el menor signo de tristeza. Llegamos hasta un pequeño recinto, que parecía ser una sala de espera vacía. Lucius me dejo pasar primero, poco después escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

– Te necesito… – Susurró besando mi cuello. Me aleje por instinto de él y me volví hacia él, sorprendida porque nos encontrábamos en el funeral de su mamá y por la forma en como se había comportado ayer conmigo.

– Lucius… – Antes de poder terminar de hablar coloco sus labios sobre los míos, duros y forzados. Mordió levemente mi labio incitándome a abrirlos pero me negué alejándome de él.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto. Lo miré molesta.

– Lo que sucedió ayer…

– Ya te he pedido respuestas, Rosie. – Respondió molesto. Pasó los dedos por el cabello nervioso. Parecía haberlo sacado de su hermano. De pronto me vino al pensamiento Scorpius, y me debatí entre contarle lo sucedido. – Lo que sucedió no puede ni volverá a suceder… – Continuo dando un paso hacia mí. – No quiero ver el miedo en tus ojos. Nunca te haría daño.

– Vine a apoyarte como amiga. – Dije. Observé su reacción, me miró molesto pero no se acercó a mí. – La verdad es que nuestra relación nunca fue más que una amistad convertida en algo que no debía ser, es por ello que vine a decírtelo en persona.

– ¿Estás terminando conmigo? – Pregunto como si no lo creyera. Asentí mirándole.

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un par de golpes sonaron tras la puerta.

– Lucius, ¿Estás ahí? – Preguntó una voz femenina.

Lucius me miró y suspiró, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de forma reacia.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto cortante. La muchacha lo miro con una sonrisa y se entró al cuarto. Me miró sorprendida.

– Veo que tienes compañía…

– Es mi novia… – Respondió Lucius mirándola altivamente. Parecían no tener una buena relación. Me acerqué a ella.

– En realidad ex novia, soy Rose Weasley. – Le tendí la mano. Ella rio y miro a Lucius con una ceja alzada.

– Emma Zabini – Respondió con una breve sonrisa torcida. Parecía estar disfrutando la situación. Se giró hacia la puerta y le sonrió a Lucius. – Tu padre está buscándote.

Lucius me miró.

– Esta conversación no ha terminado, Rose.

Salió del cuarto con paso firme desapareciendo por el pasillo. Emma me miró como si estuviera analizándome.

– ¿Ángel, no? – Pregunto de forma extraña. Le miré sin comprender lo que me decía. Ese apodo solo había utilizado… – Te está buscando. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia antes de salir del cuarto dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Era un mundo muy pequeño. Todo parecía venirse sobre mí y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Le di la espalda a la puerta y me dirigí a un pequeño sofá con vista a la calle. Me senté con un suspiro.

– La _Rosa _del secreto – Susurró una voz detrás de mí. Cerré los ojos al reconocer _su _voz. El escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo comenzó a producir una descarga eléctrica. Sentí sus manos colocarse sobre mis hombros los cuales al sentir su piel sobre la mía, enviaron una corriente por mi cuerpo que me hizo saltar del sillón.  
Scorpius me miraba con una sonrisa petulante que tenía ganas de quitársela con mis propias manos.

– Pensé que no te acordabas de mí. – Susurré manteniendo una distancia prudente entre nosotros.

– Eso creía... – Sonrió dando un paso hacia mí. – La cosa es que cuando te vi en el baño creí conocerte, ángel, pero no recordaba nada gracias al alcohol. Sin embargo, para tu suerte o desgracia, depende como quieras tomarlo: si me acuerdo de anoche.

– No es como si hubiera sucedido algo… – Dije.

Scorpius dio otro paso hacia mí. La distancia era prácticamente nula.

– Eso es porque no lo quisiste, hermosa.

– No deberías estar aquí, Scorpius. Si tu hermano nos ve…

– Chico es este mundo, lástima que seas novia de mi hermano…

– No soy su novia. – Respondí cortante. Scorpius me miro con picardía.

– La cosa se pone interesante… – Murmuró eliminando toda distancia entre nosotros. Lo tenía frente a mí, sus ojos mirándome con intensidad, desviando su mirada lentamente hasta mis labios.

– Hay una cosa que quise hacer anoche, pero no me atreví… – Susurro, su voz gruesa produciendo cosquilleo en mis labios. Tenía que besarlo, lo deseaba tanto, pero sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté en un susurro. Scorpius pasó su lengua lentamente por sus labios sin desviar la vista de los míos. Bajo su rostro lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron suavemente, cerré los ojos disfrutando el contacto. Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero los labios dulces de Scorpius se movieron sobre los míos a un ritmo lento y dulce. Deje que mis manos se guiaran por sus brazos, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse ante mi tacto, siguiendo por sus anchos hombros hasta dejarlas en su nuca.

Scorpius coloco sus manos sobre mi cadera para acercarme a él. Cuando las ideas comenzaron a golpear mi mente con fuerza abrí los ojos como si una descarga me recorriera el cuerpo. Me aleje de él provocando que abriera los ojos y me mirara. Sus ojos grisáceos oscurecidos me miraban con intensidad desbordada, se acercó de nuevo a mí colocando sus manos sobre mi cadera, por lo cual di un paso atrás dispuesta alejarme de la tentación.

– Debemos parar… – Susurré.

– No puedo parar… – Respondió con la respiración entrecortada. – No me pidas que paré… – Murmuró en una pequeña suplica. – No puedo.

– No te conozco…

– No me importa – Respondió. Sus manos rozaban mi muslo con suavidad. Desvié la mirada pero su mano se colocó en mi barbilla girando mi rostro hacia él obligándome a mirarlo.

– ¿Puedes sentirlo? – Pregunto acercando sus labios a los míos. Los dejo a escaso centímetros esperando mi respuesta.

Respiré profundamente embriagándome con su aroma. Cerré los ojos y asentí, cuando los abrí me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Quién era la rubia? – Pregunté. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de mi pregunta y desvié la mirada avergonzada.

– Nadie importante. – Respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste en la mañana? – Pregunté separándome de él. Pasó su mano por el cabello lo que asocie a un rasgo que hacia cuando estaba nervioso o no sabía que decir.

– Mi vida es una mierda, Rose. Necesito que comprendas eso. Anoche no estaba bien, ahora no lo estoy, y el conocerte anoche fue algo…no sé qué…solo…

– Responde mi pregunta.

– Mi madre estaba en el hospital, y me llamaron para decirme que estaba en sus últimos momentos, yo…corrí.

– ¿Por eso estabas en ese estado en el parque? – Pregunté recordando su estado al conocerlo.

– Sí. – Susurro mirándome. La tristeza recorría su mirada. – Yo… – Su voz se quebró y desvió la mirada de mí. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla perdiéndose en sus labios.

– Este bien. – Dije en respuesta. Me acerque a él y lo abracé. Scorpius descansó su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí la humedad en mi hombro. Pasé mis manos por su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo. Me asombraba la imagen tan dominante que había tenido en un principio y ahora parecía ser un pequeño niño herido.

Se alejó de mí, limpiándose la humedad de los ojos.

– No sé por qué, pero agradezco que estés aquí, ángel… – Susurró otorgándome una pequeña sonrisa. – No te conozco pero tu simple presencia me da fuerzas.

– ¿Qué sucederá?

– Lo que tenga que suceder, princesa. – Respondió acercándose a mí. Deposito un pequeño y dulce beso en mi frente y me miro desde arriba. Era una cabeza más alta que yo.

– ¿Y si esto está mal? No te conozco y…

– No pienses en eso, ahorita necesito pensar, necesito resolver algunas cosas en mi vida…pero deseo conocerte, Rose.

– Yo también lo deseo.

– Me alegro.

– Deberíamos irnos, deben estarte buscando. – Camine hacia la puerta, me paré y lo miré.

Asintió con los ojos tristes mirando al suelo, caminó hacia mí y al llegar le tome la mano.

– Voy a estar cerca.

Sonrió levemente y salió del cuarto. Espere a que su figura se perdiera para continuar mi camino. Llegué al mismo salón donde se encontraba mi familia y Lucius quien platicaba con la muchacha de hace rato: Emma.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – Me pregunto mi madre molesta. Mi hermano me miraba con sorpresa los labios, los toqué y me sorprendí al notar que estaban hinchados.

– Estaba platicando con Lucius… – Miré a mi padre que me miraba curioso. – Pero me he perdido de regreso.

Mi madre hizo una pequeña mueca y asintió. La gente comenzó a salir al exterior siguiendo al padre que daría sepulcro a la madre de Scorpius y Lucius.

Miré a lo lejos a Draco Malfoy, quien caminaba cabizbajo, a su lado Scorpius quién al notar mi mirada, se dirigió hacia mí. Nuestras miradas se conectaron a lo lejos, y sonreí con solidaridad. Desvió su mirada hacia al frente.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba un ataúd caoba decorada de rosas blancas, expuesto a la tarde listo para dar el último adiós. La madre de Lucius había sido una de las mujeres más queridas. No había tenido el placer de conocerla tanto como me hubiera gustado, había sido una mujer simpática y cariñosa, y amada por sus hijos y su esposo.

– Hermanos, nos encontramos aquí para despedir a una hermana muy querida, una madre amorosa y una esposa amada. Astoria Greengrass será recordada como una mujer de imponente figura, solidaria con los más necesitados, y como una madre ejemplar. – Dijo el padre acercándose a Draco Malfoy. – Alguno de sus hijos desearía decir algunas palabras…  
– Mamá… – Habló Scorpius acercándose al ataúd con una rosa blanca en la mano. – Espero que donde quiera que estés sepas lo mucho que te amamos. Que fuiste una gran madre y tu recuerdo… – Su voz se rompió. Miré a Scorpius con la cabeza cabizbaja. Su padre se acercó a él y le paso un brazo por el hombro. – Tu recuerdo siempre estará con nosotros. Te amo.

Poco a poco el ataúd comenzó a bajar hasta que fue imposible verlo, Scorpius lanzó la rosa blanca, y le dio la espalda con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Deberías acercarte – Susurró una voz femenina a mi lado. Emma Zabini me miraba con curiosidad.

– No debo…yo…

– Creo que te necesita.

Caminé hacia Scorpius, cuando la figura de Lucius se puso en mi camino, sin saber que hacer lo abrasé cuando sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor. A lo lejos Scorpius me miraba.

Draco Malfoy se acercó a nosotros.

– Lo siento mucho, señor Malfoy. – Susurré. Él asintió y se dirigió a su hijo.

– Cuando estés listo.

Miré sobre el hombro de Lucius buscando al objetivo de mi atención, no estaba por ningún lado, había desaparecido. Me separe de Lucius, mirando a lo lejos algo capto mi atención: Scorpius de la mano de Daphne Parkinson, alejándose.

Un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a formarse, mi cuerpo queriendo correr hacia él, pero el enojo que sentía al verlo irse así, no me lo permitió. Sabía lo que comenzaba a sentir, pero no quería aceptarlo, era la primera vez que los experimentaba y me disgustaba: celos. Y por ello sabía que Scorpius sería mi perdición.


End file.
